Os misterios entre o céu e o inferno
by Giselle Oleander
Summary: Quando Mell tenta se suicidar,ela é mandada para forks, onde mora sua tia.Em forks a vida de Mell não será a mesma,e em meio a grande aventura,ela verá que alguns "seres"não existiam só na mente dela.um mundo diferente,e uma razão para viver,ou tentar.


Eram 4:00 da madrugada.A Sra. e o Sr Mcdonald estavam na sala de espera do hospital de dakota do norte ,várias outras pessoas estavam lá tambem,a maioria esperava noticias de Mellanie Mcdonald **(Alexis Bledel)**,a garota havia tentado suicídio,e agora estava em um quarto do um homem,de aproximadamente 50 anos,cabelos grisalhos,e roupa do hospital entra no comodo**.(George Clooney)**

-Mellanie Mcdonald,os pais da garota por favor.-Ele diz e rapidamente os pais e parentes da garota se levantam.-Muito bem,sou o doutor stepford,a garota está estavel,ela machucou bastante os pulsos,posso falar com os pais da garota a sós por favor?-o doutor disse enquanto a mãe chorava baixinho.

-claro doutor.-o Sr Mcdonald disse enquanto passava os braços pelos ombros da mulher e seguiam o médico,passando por um pequeno corredor e entrando em uma sala enorme.

-e o senhor sabe quando ela terá alta?-perguntou a Sra. mcdonald ao doutor enquanto se sentava

-talvez no final da semana,por causa da pequena hemorragia que houve nos pulsos,no momento ela está sedada,vão para casa e mais tarde poderão ve-la.-o doutor disse com um sorriso bondoso

-obrigado doutor- disse o Sr Mcdonald – não sei o que deu em Mell para que ela agisse assim,sempre teve do bom e do melhor.-dizia o Sr Mcdonald com a cabeça baixa

-na verdade querido,ela ficou assim depois da morte de Chad –disse a Sra Mcdonald secando as lágrimas

-Chad?-perguntou o doutor confuso.- se eu puder sugerir,minha irmã é psicóloga,ela pode ajudar Mellanie

-há Chad é o irmão de Mell,ele morreu faz um ano,em um acidente de carro enquanto levava Mell para a escola,eles eram muito apegados,e ela ficou muito triste pela morte do irmão,ela se culpava,mas nós sempre a dizíamos que a culpa não era dela.- a Sra Mcdonald disse soltando poucas lagrimas.

-pelo que eu sei,este pode ser um dos sintomas da depressão.-doutor Stepford disse calmamente

-bom,nós éramos muito atarefados,e não percebemos,só a algumas semanas atrás quando fomos chamados na escola,que vimos o estado em que a Mell estava.-Sr Mcdonald disse passando os dedos pelos poucos cabelos

-sim eu darei o telefone de minha irmã a vocês – doutor Stepford disse enquanto rabiscava em um pequeno papel – é melhor descansarem,poderão vê-la pela manhã

-obrigado doutor –Sr Mcdonald disse levantando – se acompanhado pela mulher

-de nada,e dêem mais atenção a ela,ela precisa disso – doutor Stepford disse com um bondoso sorriso

Tres Semanas depois...

Mell e seus pais saiam de mais uma consulta na psicóloga de Mell,ela estava cheia daquilo,sempre sua psicóloga fazia as mesmas perguntas,ela achava que poderia entender Mell,mas ninguém podia,o único que a entendia tinha morrido e por culpa de três semanas seus pulsos ainda estavam enfaixados,simplesmente porque cada vez que ela tentava escrever demais os pontos abriam,então ela foi proibida de escrever,e cada vez que reclamava só ouvia"quem mandou você fazer isso?agora agüente as conseqüências".

mas o pior não era nem isso,o pior era que depois de três semanas de tratamento,a psicóloga convenceu seus pais de mandá-la para uma cidade do interior,para que ela sentisse novos ares,ela jurava que era uma ótima maneira de faze-la esquecer do ela não queria esquecer,ela não queria esquecer de seu amado irmão,e nem abandonar seus amigos,eles a estavam ajudando muito e a çar o ano em outra escola seria terrível.

-mãe eu não quero ir – Mell disse quando chegaram em casa

-querida,será bom para você,sua tia é muito boa,ela se parece bastante com você,você irá amá-la,e você irá fazer novos amigos- a mãe disse sentando-se na poltrona com um belo sorriso,já o pai foi direto para o escritório,ele falava muito pouco com Mell desde que ela saiu do hospital,mas ela nem ligava,não estava muito diferente de antes,quando ele vivia no escritório.

-mas mãe,eu não quero novos amigos,eu amo os meus,e não quero sair daqui,é o único lugar com recordações boas de Chad.- Mell disse sentando aos pés da mãe e colocando a cabeça no colo da mesma

-há querida,Chad irá com você onde você for,você lembra quando ele sempre te dizia que era seu anjo da guarda?-a Sra Mcdonald dizia enquanto carinhosamente mexia nos cabelos da filha

-sim,eu o amava tanto,ele sempre me defendia de tudo e de todos –Mell disse com algumas lágrimas nos olhos

-sim querida, e você acha que Chad não iria querer vê-la bem?

Mell pensou um pouco e lembrou-se de quando era pequena.

_**Inicio do Flash back**_

_O céu estava claro,e qualquer um podia ver um adolescente e uma menininha no parque,a menina tinha cabelos castanhos,da mesma cor dos cabelos do garoto,eles brincavam em um balanço,a menina em um e o menino em outro,de repente,o balanço do menino se soltou e ele saiu rolando pela areia._

_-Chad!-a menininha gritou saltando do balanço e correndo em direção ao irmão – não morra!-ela disse se ajoelhando ao lado do irmão que se sentava aos poucos._

_-tudo bem Mell!eu estou bem!-Chad disse abraçando a garota que chorava um pouco_

_-eu pensei que você tivesse morrido!-Mell disse abraçando fortemente o irmão -prometa que não vai morrer nunca Chad!prometa que vai estar sempre comigo!_

_-Mell calma! –Chad disse enquanto acariciava os cabelos da irmã -não posso te prometer que nunca vou morrer,as pessoas morrem Mell,não há como evitar,mas nunca vou te deixar,eu sou seu anjo da guarda garota!-ele disse com um leve sorriso_

_-meu anjo da guarda?-disse a garota sentando no colo do irmão e encostando a cabeça em seu peito,ela amava ouvir seu coração_

_-é claro!ou acha que vou deixá-la namorar com qualquer um?-ele disse rindo da careta que ela fez se afastando dele_

_-namorar?igual você e a Vanessa?não!eu não vou ficar igual você na escola-ela disse rindo e fazendo uns biquinhos _

_-há é?-ele disse corando – vamos ver então!-e começou a fazer cócegas na garota,ignorando os pedidos para que parasse_

**Fim do flash back**

Mellanie percebeu que as lágrimas molhavam o belo vestido da mãe e se levantou enxugando os olhos.

-desculpe mãe,não queria molhar seu vestido

-ora o que é isso Mell?eu tenho outros – a mãe disse com um belo sorriso – não chore querida, tudo ficará bem,você verá

-eu espero mãe – disse Mell com um sorriso fraco,o primeiro em semanas.

***********

O dia da viajem chegou rápido,mais rápido do que Mell imaginava,seus pulsos estavam melhores,embora por causa de algumas desobediências,ela teria que ficar com eles enfaixados só mais uma pais a levaram para o aeroporto,as dez e meia,pois o avião sairia as onze.

-adeus filha,tenha um bom ano!-a Sra Mcdonald disse dando um abraço na filha – cuide-se por favor!eu te amo querida!

-tudo bem mãe,eu também te amo – Mell disse dando tapinhas nas costas da mãe

-bom,tire boas notas – o Sr Mcdonald disse a filha estendendo a mão

-tirarei pai – ela disse pegando a mão do pai – também te amo pai – ela disse seria,para logo depois entrar no avião

-tambem te amo filha – o Sr Mcdonald disse baixinho.

Foram algumas horas de vôo,horas que Mell quebrou as regras e escreveu um pouco em seu caderno,o problema é que ela escrevia forte demais e movimentava demais os pulsos,a dor não a incomodava,ela era uma aspirante a escritora,uma pequena dor não a impediria de fazer o que mais ouvia seu MP4,ela escrevia sobre tudo,colocando os fatos na ordem e escrevendo uma bela historia,a sua historia.

Quando finalmente chegou,já não era uma pequena dor, e sim uma enorme dor em seus pulsos,eles latejavam e ardiam,"pelo menos os pontos não abriram"-pensava ela.

Desceu do avião e viu um aeroporto não muito grande,com uma quantidade boa de gente,o que não chegava a tumultuar,o lugar era claro e bem correu os olhos pelo lugar e enxergou uma mulher,com os cabelos da cor dos dela,com uma faixa enorme escrito:"Mellanie",assim que a mulher viu mell correu com um enorme sorriso em sua direção,quando ela se aproximou,Mell viu que ela parecia mesmo com ela.**(**** Lauren Graham)**

-oi querida!você não deve lembrar de mim,sou Andressa,sua tia,como você cresceu!vem vamos para casa,você deve estar cansada- Andressa disse abraçando carinhosamente Mell,que correspondeu o abraço.

-oi tia,obrigado eu estou realmente um pouco cansada.-Mell disse com um sorriso forçado,visto que seus pulsos ardiam.

-andou escrevendo não é mocinha?você não tem jeito –Andressa riu um pouco da cara confusa de Mell e apontou para as faixas do pulso da garota,que agora tinham uma mancha vermelha cada uma.

-há não!lá se vai uma semana!-Mell disse desanimada,fitando os braços

-tudo bem vamos, levarei você ao hospital,mas tem que parar de escrever,nunca ouviu falar em notebook não?-Andressa disse pagando as malas da garotas e colocando no carrinho.

-eu tenho um mais o que é que tem?-Mell disse fitando confusa e admirada com a beleza da tia

-é bem melhor digitar suas histórias no notebook mocinha,você só vai mexer com os dedos.-ela disse rindo ao que Mell dava um tapa na própria testa

-e claro!por que eu não pensei nisso?-Mell disse entrando na caminhonete preta enquanto a tia guardava as malas

-talvez porque estivesse pensando em outras coisas – Andressa disse pela primeira vez seria, agora fitando os pulsos de Mell – olha querida, eu não vou te dizer nada, pois eu sei que seus pais já disseram muita coisa,mas por favor, não faça isso de novo,você só tem 16 anos,sua vida não pode ser tão ruim,prometa-me que vai tentar melhorar...pelo chad tudo bem?

-tudo tia – Mell disse abaixando a cabeça, e aliviada pela tia não ter realmente tocado no assunto

-então vamos ao hospital e depois pedir uma enorme pizza de calabresa e muita coca-cola ok?-Andressa disse com um grande sorriso,levantando o queixo de Mell

-ok – Mell disse sorrindo e pensando que talvez sua ida a forks não seria tão ruim.


End file.
